


Envy

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hair Kink, M/M, Obedience Kink, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Ren is envious of Hux's red hair.Prompt fill for thekyluxcantinaWeek 35 theme.





	Envy

Ren never knew his grandfather’s face but he’s always pictured him as a tall, distinguished-looking man, hair the color of rich honey and not bearing the slightest resemblance to the ebony tresses Ren had inherited from his parents. His dark hair and those uneven Solo features that stare back at him from the mirror never stop mocking what he has become, his every waking moment a reminder that Kylo Ren is no Darth Vader. As a boy he would spend hours in the fresher, trying to smooth down his unruly locks, wishing fervently for a different coloring; white or silver maybe, something impressive, anything but black. As a man Ren had donned the mask to hide himself from the world and has long since stopped staring into mirrors. Now he keeps the thick mess of his hair out of his sight and tied back with an elegantly crafted songsteel clasp, the only finery he allows himself as the Supreme Leader. 

Hux’s hairstyle is like Hux himself, strict, stiff and carefully contained. But the color, oh the color.

Ren hates how all eyes are drawn immediately to Hux every time he walks through a room. Envy fills him at the sight of all that pale skin, light eyes and especially that bright, silken hair; loathes that Hux is allowed to bear the markings of a high-bred child of the Empire while Ren is branded with the likeness of rebel traitors and thieves.

Hux’s hair looks like a solar flare as it erupts into space from the surface of a sun, like the low winter sunset of Starkiller’s planet, like the swirl of his favourite brandy in a glass. He is red everywhere; from the barely noticeable strands on his legs to the pathetic little tufts under his arms and that neatly trimmed, dense little patch above the base of his cock Ren likes to lick at.

It’s a breathtaking, obscene color and Ren wants it all to himself.

Hux has received strict orders to always wash his hair before he comes to Ren, to free it from its severe style and comb out all the pomade until the soft coppery bangs fall gently across his brow. Hux is vulnerable like this, stripped of his meticulously crafted armour and the sight ignites something vicious and ugly in Ren, a half-crazed desire to claw at Hux’s hair, to yank it out strand by strand until Hux’s eyes water in pain, until he is just as unsightly as Ren himself.

Hux is blissfully oblivious to Ren’s thoughts as he sinks to his knees to swallow Ren’s cock and Ren can finally bury his fingers into that flame-kissed hair, still slightly damp from Hux’s shower. Sometimes he likes to touch it with his gloves on, marvel at the contrast of burnished copper against black leather but mostly he just wants to feel those tresses coiling around his naked fingers like cool silk. Ren strokes the top of Hux’s head like one would stroke the fur of a rare, beautiful animal. _His_ rare, beautiful animal.

Hux moans around Ren’s cock and Ren starts to comb through Hux’s hair with both hands, enjoying the way Hux jerks his head in annoyance when Ren’s thick fingers catch in the tangled mess. He smoothes Hux’s hair back again and again until it almost looks like his usual military style, then grabs two fistfuls of it, the tousled red strands spilling between his fingers like rivulets of arterial blood. Ren’s nails dig into the back of Hux’s head to hold him in place and he is coming down Hux’s throat, Hux desperately trying to swallow, whining in pain at the rough pull of Ren’s hands.

Ren gazes at Hux afterwards, his heaving chest, his wrecked mouth. Even now there is still a glint of defiance in Hux's eyes, his mussed hair the color of dark amber, almost glowing in the soft light of the bedroom.

 _I will never look anything like this_ , Ren thinks.

But maybe possessing Hux instead is enough.


End file.
